


Sudden move

by Softlite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Other, Peaceful, depressed, find calm, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlite/pseuds/Softlite
Summary: The reader (you)  been depressed for a few weeks and Dean try to understand you.





	Sudden move

**Author's Note:**

> Just short story.

Dean thought you are badass hunter they ever met. You gank all the monsters alone without anyone help, even you save the Winchester's life once.   
"So YN... what is wrong with you today? " Dean suddenly asked out of confusing and curiosity.   
"About what? "   
"Your mood changed, you talk less, you not eat now for weeks. What bother you? "   
"Nothing. Just tired." It's true, you tired about this life. There is no peaceful place to stay where you don't have to pick up your blade, raise your gun to kill something that will kill you if you don't kill first. This life is suck. If someone give you a choice, you will choose another option beside being a hunter.   
"Tired about what? We can have vacation YN. "  
"That's the problem Dean, I can't do that. "   
"Why the hell not? We are hunter, we save people we deserve more than this."   
"I know but I just can't live in happy life while I know people out there is getting kill by a monster! You know that feelings, right? "  
"You right, I know that feelings."   
"Good, so I don't have to explain."   
Suddenly, Dean stand next to you.   
"But I know how to celebrate our day. "  
"What do you mean? "   
"Like this... " His lips and your lips now stick together like a glue. You were shocked but play along with it. It feels so good, only God know how long you haven't taste the love of kiss after you becomes a hunter. This is the only time you feel peaceful in your own mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 


End file.
